(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a mat-base assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a mat-base assembly in which the operation of attaching and detaching a dust-controlling mat is remarkably facilitated and this property is durable for a long time.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
As means for preventing dusts adhering to shoe soles from intruding into rooms, a dust-controlling mat is widely used. This dust-controlling mat is placed and held at a predetermined position such as the entrance, and it must have such a property that even if it is violently rubbed with a sole of a shoe or if many persons come in and out while walking thereon, it is not easily moved. Furthermore, the end or corner portion of the mat should not easily be peeled off or rolled up.
As means satisfying these requirements, an assembly of such dust-controlling mat and a mat-supporting base is preferably used. As such assembly, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1606/74 proposes an assembly comprising a sheet of a thermoplastic resin such as a vinyl chloride resin having an oblong, oval or other optional form and a matting detachably fitted inside a picture-frame-like engaging projection formed on the periphery of the sheet.
However, if the mat is fitted only in such engaging projection formed on the periphery of the base, the object of preventing the mat from moving or preventing the corner portion of the mat from getting turned up is not satisfactorily attained. In case of a dust-controlling mat, there is adopted a system in which a mat is leased to a user for a certain time, the used mat is washed and regenerated by an oil impregnation treatment or the like and the regenerated mat is leased to a user again. As this cycle of using-regeneration is repeated, the mat shrinks and it becomes difficult to make the peripheral size of the mat in agreement with the size of the engaging projection of the base. In view of the foregoing, it is preferred that a temporary anchoring mechanism be disposed between the mat and the supporting base.
As such temporary anchoring mechanism, there has heretofore been used a so-called magic tape, that is, a combination of an anchoring element including engaging pieces implanted on a base fabric and a fiber loop element. Satisfactory results can be obtained by such magic tape when soft materials such as fiber fabrics are fitted together, but if this magic tape is applied to the above-mentioned mat-base assembly, this anchoring mechanism has no satisfactory durability and the adaptability to the operation of attaching and detaching the mat is degraded within a short period.